<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 18 - Cranberry by J_Zilla94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159737">Day 18 - Cranberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94'>J_Zilla94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters from Ninety-Four, December writing prompt, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy, pre-game, spoiler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December prompt by itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters from <i>Ninety-Four</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 18 - Cranberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the Fallout series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vaccinium oxycoccos or Vaccinium macrocarpon. The fuck's the difference?"</p>
<p>"Dad, what are you doing?" Nate asked as he entered the kitchen. Nate's dad looked up from his book. "I'm trying to find recipes for these cranberries, but all I'm getting is their definition and such," his dad explained. "I don't get why they have a different name here compare to the one in the UK."</p>
<p>Nate looked around the kitchen. "...Were you watching the food network again?"</p>
<p>"...No."</p>
<p>Nate shook his head before grabbing some pots. "Gram showed me how to make pies. Here," he handed his dad a notebook, "Write this down." The duo spent their night making pies.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Shaun asked as Ninety-Four looked over his notes. He had a makeshift oven going and a mixture of ingredients spread on a table. "Hm? Oh. Just trying this pie Mama Murphy told me about. Though, I don't know what to substitute cranberries," Ninety-Four explained. "I'm thinking mutfruit, but I'm not sure."</p>
<p>Shaun looked over the ingredients. "Do you need help? I've seen Curie make some pies before." "Sure," Ninety-Four agreed. As they made the pie, Ninety-Four couldn't help but feel nostalgic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 18 done. Just realized that I may not have had a cranberry before.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>